<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by Weird_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702134">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer'>Weird_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Rain, Smut, Top Nagito Komaeda, Vanilla, bathtub scene, bottom Hajime Hinata, male x male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda ends up staying at Hajime's place after he gets locked out of his cottage during a rainstorm. Then... Komahina smut happens. (It's just a one-shot of vanilla smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Soft raindrops tap gently, creating a peaceful musical written by nature. Musing himself with his thoughts, Komaeda sits out near the pool underneath the protection of his hoodie. As his clothes soak, he cannot help but stay out longer. He fidgets with his hoodie strings while he looks out at the water. Like bullets, the raindrops set off ripples all over as the waves rock back and forth. Seeing the ripples, Komaeda begins to wonder if he could even dare set off a ripple of his own. Could someone as useless as he even create such a tremendous effect? </span>
</p>
<p> <span>A light flickers in the distance, emitting from a nearby cottage. Komaeda pays no mind to it until he reminds himself that the light is coming from Hinata’s cottage. What could Hinata be doing? As if on cue, Hinata walks towards the window. He sighs, noticing the sad scene of Komaeda soaking in the rain. Cracking on the window and risking getting himself wet, he calls out, “Komaeda, get your ass inside! You’re going to catch a cold!”</span></p>
<p> <span>Komaeda releases a small chuckle before daring to walk towards Hinata. He replies, “But it’s so lovely outside! How could you stay inside during a wonderful moment like this?”</span></p>
<p> <span>Confusion flashes across Hinata’s face, but it is quickly replaced with a face of rage. “I don’t care how ‘lovely’ it is! You’re soaking wet! You’re bound to get sick!”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Smiling at the idea that Hinata could even care about someone so pathetic sparkles a fuzzy feeling inside of Komaeda. “Well”, Komaeda picks up, “Would you mind if I came inside your cottage?”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Hinata grumbles, “You have one of your own.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“You know… as much as I would love to play off being outside as my own choice,it doesn’t really help when I remember that I’m only out here because I got locked out.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Komaeda punctuations his statement with a sickly, sweet smile. Slamming his window stuck, Hinata mumbles a few words before walking away from the window.</span></p>
<p> <span>Left to stand in his own thoughts, Komaeda finds himself lonely once again and disappointed that Hinata didn’t really care about him in the first place. Moping, he stumbles towards Hajime’s cottage, directed by his selfish desires. An umbrella clicks open, blossoming over Komaeda’s head. At the end of the handle, Hinata holds it over both of him. He smiles, “Fine… I guess if you have no other choice, you can stay in my cottage until the storm passes over. First, I can’t help myself but ask… how did you get locked out?”</span></p>
<p> <span>Chuckling, Komaeda spills the tea, “The others still worry about me being a threat. I forget who brought up the idea that I could possibly be hiding dangerous objects in my cottage, but in the end, they acted on their theory and figured out how to lock me out.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Hinata stares flatly at Komaeda. “What if… you tried to not act like a threat?”, he kindly suggests.</span></p>
<p> <span>“A worthless nobody like me doesn’t matter in the end. You shouldn’t worry about me, Hinata-kun”.</span></p>
<p> <span>With his other hand, Hinata took Komaeda’s hand in his, squeezing it tight. Hinata’s voice cracks a bit with emotion. “I don’t understand how you could tell yourself such awful lies. I worry about you. You mean something to me. Now, let’s get inside before this storm gets any worse”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Hand in hand, they enter Hinata’s cottage together. Snapping the umbrella closed, Hinata shakes it off and leaves it by the doorway. Komaeda quietly follows behind him. Trying to break the awkward silence, Hinata speaks up, “So… what do you want to do?”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Komaeda smiles happily. “I dare not have wishes for myself. I am here to serve the Ultimates and do as you guys want to do. I think you mean… what do you want to do, Hinata-kun?”</span></p>
<p> <span>Hinata grunts disapprovingly, “I know if I tried to argue with you, it wouldn’t end well. I know it would be best to just answer your question. I’m not really sure what I want to do. I just want to make sure you don’t catch a cold. That’s for sure.”</span></p>
<p> <span>His words are met with a giggle from Komaeda. “Ahem”, Komaeda wipes away his laughter, “forgive me, but I can never seem to understand why you would even care about someone like me. I have nothing to even compare to your greatest. Not to mention. we don’t even know what talent you possess! Imagine the possibilities!”</span></p>
<p> <span>A flat sigh rings out from Hinata’s chest. “I would prefer if we didn’t discuss that right now. We have more pressing issues at hand. Hmm…”</span></p>
<p> <span>Taking a moment, Hinata tries to remember the proper precautions to take after being caught in a rainstorm. With nothing written in stone coming to mind, he goes with his common sense. Looking at Komaeda, he almost forgot that Komaeda’s clothes are soaking wet. Hinata’s voice speaks up, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You are probably freezing. Here, I can set up the bath for you, and I guess for now, you could borrow a pair of my clothes ‘til we can get your own clothes.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Komaeda shivers in his cold, damp clothes. “Hinata-kun”, another smile cracks across his face, “you really are too nice for your own good. Thank you.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Hinata shrugs it off like it’s no big deal. “I mean… you are my friend after all”.</span></p>
<p> <span>He wasn’t quite sure if he should have worded it that way. There is no denying that Komaeda is… well… something. Komaeda perks up at such an amazing title, “Friend! That’s so flattering! Thank you, dear friend”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Yep, he probably should have worded it better. Hinata sighs as he turns on the water, checking it to make sure it is the perfect temperature. His voice snaps out to Komaeda, “You better get in this bath before it freezes alongside you!”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Quick footsteps dart across the hardwood floor as Komaeda arrives at the bath. “Thank you again, Hajime. I’m not sure what I would do without you.”</span></p>
<p> <span>Hajime shakes his head, “You would still be out in the rain. I am not even sure what I’m going to do with you.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Do with me?”, Komaeda’s voice purrs in a suggestive manner.</span></p>
<p> <span>Blushing as he throws a pair of clothes at Komaeda, Hajime’s voice peeps out, “Get your head out of the gutter!”.</span></p>
<p> <span>Without another word, they part ways. Hajime leaves Komaeda to soak in the bath as he chills on his bed with a book. Soaking himself in luxury, Komaeda feels an emptiness in his heart. Relaxing in a bath could only bring him physical comfort as he notices feelings haunting his soul.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>          In the other room, Hinata is disappointed that he rejected Komaeda’s playful flirt, but he quickly shoots down the thought. He barely knows who Komaeda even is. The only reason he invited Komaeda was to make sure he didn’t get sick from being out in the rain. A thought blossoms. Was that truly the only reason? Heat overwhelms Hinata’s cheek as he embarrasses himself with his growing fantasy. No, he couldn’t possibly think that, but it was no use. He hates how his feelings couldn’t be stopped with any reasonable logic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         A sharp crash comes from the bathroom. Hinata perks up, “Komaeda-san! Are you okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Komaeda’s raspy voice calls in pain, “Help!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Hinata darts into the bathroom, fearful of something terrible. He walks in to find Komaeda sprawled out on the cold tile. A shampoo bottle rolls away from the bathtub. “I was trying to get that silly stupid shampoo bottle, but I slipped and fell over in the process. Lady luck doesn’t like me at all today”, he pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Trying his best not to panic at the sight, Hinata feels uncomfortable and out-of-place as he tries to help Komaeda up. Komaeda manages to sit up. It took a moment before he apologizes profusely to Hinata for having to see him like this. “I’m really sorry, Hinata-kun. I didn’t mean… um… if you excuse me, I would like to go back to my bath.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>         Hinata just nods it off and goes back to his book. He tries to focus on the words, but they just fade away. The image on Komaeda’s slender body haunts his mind. The touch of Komaeda’s soft, pale skin against his… no, he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Komaeda mopes in the bathwater again, scrubbing his hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata-kun probably thinks I’m disgusting. It’s so awful that he had to see me like that. I bet he regrets the fact that he invited me here in the first place</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, Komaeda worries. Little did he know, Hinata thought the opposite as Hinata found himself wanting to do terrible things with Komaeda. He tried to push back his fantasies, but they started to take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          A soft knock whispers on the bathroom door. “What is it?”, Komaeda asks, wearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Hinata sighs, unsure if he should really do this. “Would it… would it umm be okay if I… errr… if I joined you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Komaeda’s cheeks light up like a candle. “Of course!”, he smiles while Hinata walks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         The cottage bathtub is huge. They both had the feeling that Monokuma specifically designed them, so this scenario could happen; however, they aren’t going to willingly admit that. Nervous and shy, Hinata strips down and joins Komaeda in the bathtub. “Nice weather we are having?”, Komaeda jokes as the thunder roars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Hinata awkwardly chuckles, “Yeah… who knew that a bright, sunny tropical island would get so stormy unexpectedly? It’s almost unnerving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         A soft smile slips across Komaeda’s face as he looks over at Hinata. “So… I see you don’t have a lifeguard here at your beach?”, he references.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Wh-what? This is my bathtub!”, he plays along, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Komaeda makes a sly move, putting his arm around Hinata. He pulls Hinata in close. Hinata freezes up with the sudden contact, “K-komaeda…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Shh… you can call me Nagito”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Nagito-chan… is it okay if we are this close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Do you want to be closer?”, Komaeda flirts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Hinata becomes a blushing mess in Komaeda’s arms. He leans on Komaeda, unable to speak. He just wants to enjoy this moment. “You can call me Hajime”, he dodges the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Well…”, Komaeda clears his throat, “Hajime-chan, would you like to be closer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “We are already right next to each other. How could we get- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          It finally clicked in Hinata’s mind. He couldn’t help burying his face in his hands. Komaeda gets concerned, “Sorry, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Hinata tries to regain himself, “I would… I would like to do things… with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          A sly grin tugs Komaeda’s lip. Hinata didn’t want to admit it, but he could feel the blood pulsing down towards his… more physical representation of his love for Komaeda. He felt Komaeda’s warm hand slide down his back. “So what are you into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Komaeda chuckles. “Let’s try something vanilla to get your taste buds going, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Hinata nods. Komaeda steps out of the tub, offering Hinata his hand. Once Komaeda got out, Hinata couldn’t process the reality of how hard Komaeda is. He takes Komaeda’s hand. They dry off quickly before Komaeda pushes Hinata onto the bed. “Nagito-chan… I…”, he chokes on his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          "It’s best if we let our bodies do the talking”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Hinata feels a sudden warm touch near his crotch. Komaeda starts to slowly feel the length of Hinata’s shaft, gently stroking him with every moment. A slight whimper escapes Hinata’s mouth. He is too nervous to just relax into Komaeda, but he knew he couldn’t fight his feelings any longer. Komaeda places his other hand on Hinata’s cheek before going in for a kiss. One thing turning into another, Komaeda’s tongue finds its way into Hinata’s mouth to dance and twirl. The mixing of saliva, the soft moans… Hinata already feels like he’s in over his head, but it doesn’t stop there. Komaeda pulls away from Hinata. Placing one last kiss on Hinata, Komaeda slowly pushes Hinata’s legs apart to see his erection. A little lick of his tongue across Hinata’s cock drove Hinata crazy. The warm, slimy, muscle swirls around as if Komaeda was trying to lick a lollipop. Finally, after Komaeda stops teasing Hinata, he begins to take in his length, pushing it down his throat. Hinata can feel the pressure as Komaeda squeezes his throat down. Hinata fails to remember that fucking someone doesn’t just mean going inside. A moan bursts out of Hinata as Komaeda begins to go back and forth on his cock. Hinata’s hands found their way around Komaeda’s head, pulling him closer. Komaeda reached up his arms to hang onto Hinata. Back and forth, in and out, the soft texture of Komaeda’s throat just feels so wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “N-N-Nagito!”, Hinata tried to warn Komaeda, but he was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         He moans into a mess as he accidentally creampies Komaeda’s face. Hinata looks at the mess he made, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Komaeda only chuckles, licking away what he could off of himself and Hinata. “It’s all part of the fun, Hajime-chan. Don’t worry”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         With that, Komaeda stands, grabbing a bottle of something. He pours whatever it is all over his fingers. “Hmm… It’s Sunday, right, Hajime-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Yeah… what about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “It’s time for some fingers in your ass”, he giggles as he rubs lube over Hinata’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           He carefully inserts the first finger. Hinata is already bouncing out of pure ecstasy. Komaeda doesn’t give him any time to recover. His erection is in need. He stares at Hinata, full of lust and sexual hunger. Wiggling his finger, he pushes in farther then he starts to go in and out. Feeling the soft, tender lining, Komaeda feels his animal desires taking a hold on him. A second finger shoots into Hinata as Komaeda’s lust tries to loosen him up faster. Hinata moans out, panting. He tries to look Komaeda in the eye, but he is blinded by his euphoria. Komaeda starts to get rough, pushing with force. Finally, he spills in a third finger. In and out, in and out, Hinata moans in pleasure. Komaeda envies him as warm heat rages in his lower abdomen. He can feel his cock pleading to go inside them. When he removes his fingers, Hinata begs for more, but before Komaeda could make his grand entrance, he needed to prepare his erection, covering his member in lube. He is so close to fucking Hinata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Gently, he aims his tip into Hinata’s entrance. They wrap their legs around Komaeda’s back, trying to pull him in. Once either thing is in place, he couldn’t hold back his desires, slamming into Hinata. His cock… it pushes against Hinata’s tight walls. Hinata could feel the throbbing of Komaeda’s blood pulsing in his cock. The soft slaps of their love fill their ears. Komaeda makes rough, passionate love to Hinata. Unable to stop himself, Komaeda wants to fuck Hinata like an animal, tear him from the inside out, so he picks up the pace, barely giving any time at all between thrusts. Lost in his pleasure, Hinata screams out, “K-komaeda, I love you!”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           A satisfied grin paints Komaeda’s face while he kisses Hinata only to fuck him harder. “I love you too, my moaning Hajime-chan.” It finally catches up to Komaeda as he begins to moan, feeling himself ready to climax. Going for the final stretch, he gives it all he has, causing Hinata to slide violently up and down the bedsheets from just Komaeda’s force alone. Moaning through his pleasure, a warm liquid fills Hinata as he feels Komaeda leave him. Komaeda falls down next to Hinata, panting. Hinata doesn’t know what to make of it all. “Komaeda… I really liked that. Thank you…”, he hazily mentions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           “We sure had some fun, didn’t we?”, Komaeda laughs before kissing Hinata, “we should rest, my sweetheart”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Hinata slowly nods as they drift off in their sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>